


Presenting Alpha

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Hidden Omega side stories [13]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Kim Yugyeom, Jeon Jungkook Is a Brat, M/M, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: The story of Jungkook and Yugyeom's early years, following Yuygeom and Jungkook as Jungkook, loses his battle between his own person and indoctrination





	Presenting Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the side story nobody ever asked

It sucked being the youngest in a group, the term maknae was cute and all, but it sucked for one significant reason, it meant you would be the last person to present. At that time when you as the youngest member was getting ready to present, most of the time the group would already be a pack.

Society was clear; you don’t touch people in any form that could be remotely sexual until the presented, they weren’t ready, they were children.

If you asked 17-year-old Jungkook as he once again got politely shown out of the nest as Seokjin and Taehyung found it socially appropriate to touch bits, it was all stupid if you asked him!

Jungkook wanted to be part of it; he wanted to be part of the pack, he wanted to be taken seriously… but no… no matter how much he tried, he was the underage maknae that nobody even wanted to kiss.

So okay that wasn’t fair, and Jungkook knew it, they were respecting the fact that he was a child, and he was still getting hugs and sleeping in the nest. The main problem was that nobody wanted to kiss him on the lips, make out with him or touch his dick.

Which if you asked 17-year-old Jungkook, was offensive, he had an enormous dick, 10 out of 10 dick. The fact that nobody wanted to touch it was a great offence to Jungkook.

At least there was somebody who understood him, somebody who understood his struggle and felt that his pack was being equally unfair.

Yugyeom from Got7.

Jungkook and Yugyeom had been friends since they had met for the first time, they were true bros, same year bros. Nobody understood Jungkook as Yugyeom did.

Well to be fair, both Taehyung and BamBam used to be included in that, but the traitors had decided to present. Taehyung had instantly joined the BTS pack, and after a while getting courted, BamBam had created the Got7 pack with Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson, and Jinyoung joining as planned.

So it was easy to say… both Yugyeom and Jungkook were a little miffed.

It was a Friday, Got7 was having a courting dating with Mark who hadn’t joined the pack yet, of course, they had invited Yugyeom, it wasn’t like they were actively trying to leave him out or anything like that, but Yugyeom really hated feeling like the 7th wheel when nobody wanted to kiss him!

So he spends the evening with Jungkook, both were frustrated out of their mind and only took 30 minutes before Jungkook in an angry show of frustration threw the controller across the room, okay threw was a hard word for how he frustrated push it away from him “this is not fair!”

Yugyeom pushing away his controller joined into the pouting complaining “I know! All I wanted was a real kiss, but noooo, all I got was a forehead kiss and a ‘you are gonna present soon Gyeomie, then we talk about it!’”

“Jimin and Taehyung keep saying the same thing!” Jungkook threw himself on the couch, acting like the child he was trying to prove he wasn’t “All I want is a kiss! They are acting like my lips are made of acid and are ugly so that they won’t kiss them!”

He turned his attention to Yugyeom “are my lips hideous?”

The Got7 member was quick to shake his head, if you asked him about Jungkook’s lips, Yugyeom would be the first one up and out to defend them! They were beautiful Jungkook was a beautiful man! The laws might say that he wasn’t a man, BTS might say he wasn’t a man, but he was a man in Yugyeom's heart!

Jungkook was pouting, and Yugyeom couldn’t do anything else than hug his friend close, he got him, and while other people were acting like the BTS maknae was being unreasonable, if you asked Jungkook, it was everybody else being unreasonable.

“Why is it everybody is making these rules, that ‘I am not ready for anything like that’, ‘I need to be an adult and for my brain chemistry to fully evolve’, but nobody is telling me I can’t jerk off!” Jungkook leaned into Yugyeom, while his words were ranting and angry, his touch on Yugyeom was sweet and soft as if he wanted to leave no doubt that it wasn’t Yugyeom that he was frustrated with.

Yugyeom on the other hand, felt his cheeks heat up, the thought of Jungkook jerking off making it into his brain and refusing to leave. It wasn’t his fault! It was just… Okay maybe it was a little bit his fault, but it wasn’t, Jungkook was very attractive, and he seemed the be the only person who was getting Yugyeom at that point.

The only person, who understood how it felt to be left out, was Jungkook.

Jungkook, not seeming to have realised the issues of the male hugging him, pouted even more for himself and went on with letting out his frustrations “I even tried to ‘get caught’ by Taehyung while jerking off, but he just screamed and threw a shirt at me!”

“You tried to…. Masturbate in front of one of your members?” Many ideas of how to get anybody from Got7 to goddamn it just touch him already had gone through Yugyeom’s mind, but even in his most devious moment… that had not crossed his mind.

“I was out of ideas! I didn’t know what else to do! I want somebody to kiss me goddamn it!”

“I could kiss you.”

“What?” Jungkook and Yugyeom stare at each other, Jungkook having turned around in the other maknae’s arm so Yugyeom was no longer just talking to his hair.

It was first then that Yugyeom seemed to have what he had just said, he didn’t know why he had said it, yeah he had thought about it, of course, he had thought about it. Jungkook was gorgeous, and they were friends! However, he didn’t think that he would ever lose control of his mouth like this and just blurt it out randomly! Where was his self-control goddamnit!

Well, he only had one choice now, it was all or nothing, “I could kiss you… if you still want a kiss.”

Yugyeom wasn’t sure what he was expecting, maybe for Jungkook to suddenly turn into the moral high ground and tell him how they shouldn’t do that since they were both underage or anything like that, but he didn’t.

He just looked at Yugyeom, with those big innocent, almost bunny eyes, “okay.”

Wait, what?

That was not what Yugyeom had expected, it was not what he had prepared himself for, oh god, what was he supposed to do now? PANIC MODE ACTIVATED!

He didn’t get much time to think about it, as Jungkook pressed his lips against Yugyeoms. Everything that Yugyeom had read told him that his first kiss would be magical, that he would press his lips against somebody else, and they would be soft like silk, and both of them would know what to do even tho it was their first kiss.

In reality, their kiss we were different, Jungkook’s lips were rough from the salt on the popcorns they had just devoured and Jungkook’s habit in chewing his lip when frustrated, but not wearing lip balm either, no matter how many times his group, Yugyeom, his manager and everybody else were telling him to. Moreover, Yugyeom didn’t magically learn how to kiss as their lips touched like he had expected it to.

However, it was still a sweet kiss; it still took Yugyeom’s breath away, it still made him stare hungrily at Jungkook’s lips, wanting nothing more than to dive in for seconds. Their stare met again, both had so many questions, but neither of them took the time to ask them as they dove straight in for another kiss.

It was no longer slow and searching, while yes it was still clumsy and neither seemed to have any idea what was going on, but both seemed to feel that a fire had gotten lit underneath them.

This is what both wanted; this is what both of them desperately had needed, to touch and to be touched.

Yugyeom wasn’t even sure how exactly they ended up as they did, with Jungkook on his lap pushing him down into the coach, Yugyeom eagerly holding one hand in Jungkook’s hair and the other feeling up the solid back muscles of the other male.

As he was feeling up the solid mass that was Jungkook, all he could think why was it that some people didn’t think Jungkook was an adult, he felt very adult under Yugyeom’s fingers.

Both were utterly lost in each other, this was what they wanted, this was what everybody was keeping from them, and they were finally given it! Finally! None of them had how far they had pushed it. It was first when Jungkook hips did a rock without his consent, grinding his hips down into Yugyeom’s under him that the desperate kiss finally got broken as both sexually repressed males moaned out.

Even the slightest grind of hips was enough to get Yugyeom going, and he felt that he couldn’t be blamed for that! Somebody was finally touching him.

Both were breathing heavily, and for the first time since this kiss thing started, Jungkook looked hesitant as he stared down at the Got7 member “do you wanna?” He didn’t have to specify what he meant… it was crystal clear for both.

They should stop, Yugyeom knew they should, they were going against what everybody had ever told them, they hadn’t presented, they were kids, this was one of the biggest taboos in the world. Something about brain chemistry and risking pushing an early presentation onto a kid.

However, knowing they should do something, wasn’t enough to make Yugyeom do something, the right answer would be to reject Jungkook’s answer, to walk away and never talk about it again. That wasn’t what he did, what he did was instead to nod eagerly.

He wanted Jungkook, Jungkook wanted him, so fuck and to hell with what everybody else wanted them to do. If they weren’t men enough to touch Jungkook, Yugyeom was damn well going to do it instead.

Trousers were quickly abandoned, thrown onto the ground, and neither of them seemed to be able to pull away from the other person long enough to take off anything else. All that matters was that in their desperation to feed this monster of arousal inside them they were finally touching real human flesh, and a real human was in return touching them.

Was it elegant? No.

Was it reckless? Yes.

Was it all over wonderful? Absolutely!

There was no real technique or anything over anything they did, all they did was rubbing their lengths against each other, swapping who was jerking them off at which time, while the other did their best in devouring the others mouth.

Neither was ready with just how quickly their climax was sneaking up on them; they didn’t even seem to be worried about getting caught as their moans were louder enough to give them away. They were utterly lost in the feeling of each other.

As quickly as it started, it was all over, neither of them having the practice nor the stamina to keep it up, and soon cum was splattered on their tops and thighs, both completely out of breath. Jungkook was still comfortably lying on top of Yugyeom’s body, both giggling a bit feeling happy and silly after getting what they had both wanted for a while.

They knew that it was wrong, they knew that it was something frowned upon, something that their groupmates would get angry at them for, but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. After that first taste of each other, it was like they were starving for each other if it was hard before to hold back it was almost impossible now.

They spend a lot of time together as both still felt isolated from their group mates, the only person that Jungkook spend a lot of time with outside of Yugyeom was Namjoon, but he felt awkward around the older rapper.

Yugyeom had many times tried to ask Jungkook about it, since Yugyeom knew mostly how bad the BTS pack was as Namjoon spend time with them and Got7 when possible and Yugyeom had a first-hand view of Namjoon descent into losing his mind slowly.

That lead to another problem.

Jungkook was changing, and not in a good way, as they got closer and closer to September and Jungkook’s birthday, he started to change, and Yugyeom wasn’t sure he liked what the newer Jungkook.

When he first had met Jungkook, shortly after both had debuted, he had been soft and a little shy, Jungkook was always like that, but those last 6 months before his presenting he changed from that sweet, goofy, shy guy, to a much more aggressive more… traditionally viewing alpha in training.

Before those last 6 months, Yugyeom wouldn’t have been able to tell anybody what he thought Jungkook would have ended up as, yes he had some traditional alpha traits, and he liked working on his muscles, but he also relaxed and needed hugs to feel happy. When they messed around Jungkook in the start smoothly went along with Yugyeom pushing him down, he was fine with Yugyeom taking the control.

When they finally one day ended up going all the way, he was okay with Yugyeom being on top, yeah it was Jungkook who technically did the penetration, but there was no doubt about the fact that it was Yugyeom in control.

To be honest, when they had both presented and met up the first time, he was pretty split on everything. He hadn’t been able to see Jungkook since he had presented a month earlier and he couldn’t wait to see his friend, for them to touch each other for the first time it was okay for them to do it. The reason he was split was cause while got7 had started courting him and he loved them very much, he wasn’t sure if he had feelings for Jungkook or not, and he didn’t know how Jungkook felt if BTS has started their courting or not.

It turned out BTS hadn’t started their courting… cause Jungkook was already mated, he had been mated since a few minutes after he presented, and Yugyeom wasn’t sure he recognised his friend.

It had been awkward at first, them chatting and talking, catching up now as two alpha’s instead of two unpresented children, one thing lead to another, from talking to kissing, to touching until once again they found themselves half naked.

It was first when Yugyeom threw the lube at Jungkook, expecting the bunny teethed alpha to do the job of prepping him that he had done so many times before, that something was different.

Okay honestly speaking, things had been pretty different already, Jungkook liked when Yugyeom pushed him around, but for some reason, he had started this idea of pretending he didn’t, that he wanted to be the one pushing around Yugyeom even tho he didn’t have his heart in it.

Jungkook’s reaction to the lube being delivered to him was nothing like the younger alpha had ever expected, he stared at Yugyeom in a thing between confusion and… disgust? “You can’t want me to do that! We are alpha’s! That isn’t right!”

“What? Fuck me? We did it before! I swear I am good! Mine is not suddenly going to have a lock on it just cause I am an alpha now! BamBam fucked me last night; I swear it’s fine.” trying to understand Jungkook, not understand why the older was reacting like that “I can prep myself it’s okay.” He didn’t really want to prep himself, Jungkook even tho he was clearly eager and had little practice had always been a nice lover, a lover who seemed to love making other people feel good… he seemingly got off on being good, on making people feel good, this Jungkook was weird.

“No!” this time he pushed Yugyeom away from him, coursing the taller alpha to stumble back in the bed confused.

Yugyeom looked confused; he didn’t understand what was going on “Kookie? Talk to me; we are best friends, what’s going on?”

“This is wrong! We are alpha’s! We can’t do this! This is disgusting! You are an alpha! Why would you want me to fuck you? You let an OMEGA fuck you?” he was quick to pull his trousers and shirt on, stumbling out of bed “I shouldn’t have come, this isn’t right! The way…” he put his head in his hands for a few seconds, seemingly trying to clear his head “forget how I acted before, that is not how an alpha is supposed to act, we are alpha’s now, we should stop being disappointments.”

With that, he left, and as the door slammed behind Jungkook leaving Yugyeom half naked in the bedroom, the new alpha could no longer hold back his tears.

The thing was that he wasn’t crying for himself, Jungkook’s words hurt yeah… however, really, he was crying for Jungkook.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Socials:
> 
> [My kpop YouTube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)   
>  [Twitter where I shitpost](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)   
>  [Curious cat! Feel free to ask me anything](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)


End file.
